poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Beautiful New Picture Book
The Beautiful New Picture Book is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With the picture book being taken by Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors, Twilight and her friends must do what it takes to retrieve it before they use it for evil powers. Showing Picture Book/Telling Florida about the Mary Bell and Mushroom Picture Books One day, Mario, and his friends were showing Twilight and her friends their Picture Book. Then, they told Florida about the Mary Bell and Mushroom Picture Books. Tecna's idea/Making the Picture Books into one Just then, Tecna came up with an idea by making new Picture Book with all of them as one. Dragaunus' new evil plan/Getting the Raptors for the Picture Book Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus came up with a new evil plan as he gathered Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, and the Raptors to steal the Picture Book. Koopa Minions attacking the city/Twilight and her friends fought them off With the Koopa Minions attacking the city, Twilight and her friends had to fight them off. The Raptors and the Saurians ambushed/Stealing the New Picture Book Suddenly, Dragaunus, his lackeys, and the Raptors appeared out of nowhere and stole the New Picture Book from Twilight when she couldn't stop them. Ransik gathered the rangers and heroes/Finding out what's Dragaunus' new plan In the CPA Lab, Ransik gathered Twilight and her friends along with the other heroes. As they all tried to figure things out, they now knew what Dragaunus is planning for the picture book. Alex Xanatos gathering the gargoyles for their help/Making ready for the mission So, Alex decided gathering the gargoyles for their help as he begin the Solar Eclipse Spell. At last, they make ready for the mission to retrieve the New Picture Book about to be made. Sending Kaolinite and the Witches 5/Carrying on Dragaunus' evil plan In Bowser's Castle, he sended Kaolinite and the Witches 5 to make sure Dragaunus and his lackeys succeeded their plan against the rangers. So, they begin to carry on his plan. Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush captured/Using them for hostage Suddenly, Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush were captured by the Raptors as they brought them to Dragaunus and his lackeys for hostage. Lexington warned Twilight and her friends/Making plans to rescue Juniper and Wallflower Then, Lexington warned Twilight and her friends about Juniper and Wallflower's capture. So, they had to make plans for their rescue as soon as Goliath and his clan joined in. The Winx Team uses Convergence Spell/The Sailor Scouts help their friends out Then, the Winx used the Convergence Spell just as the Sailor Scouts came to help them out. Fighting off Kaolinite and the Witches 5/Weakening them and banishing them As they fought off Kaolinite and the Witches 5, the Harmony Force Rangers, and the Sailor Scouts were weakening them. Then, Alex Xanatos casted a spell banishing them to Tartarus for good. Realising the Koopa Giants/Release the Zords and Dynamos Then, Bowser released the Koopa Giants to begin their rampage to the city. So, the Power Rangers and the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys summon their Zords and Dynamos to fight them off. The ultimate struggle to win the fight/Juniper and Wallflower rescued So without hesitation, they begin the ultimate struggle as they finally destroyed the Koopa Giants. Then, the Gargoyles rescued Juniper and Wallflower at last. Two Picture Books as one each/Merging as one/The new pages viewed So, the Two Picture Books became as one with Alex merging them into one with new pages to view. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Magic Knights The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia * Transcript *The Beautiful New Picture Book (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes